Mission to Mercy
The Mission to Mercy was a mission that took place in 17 A.E., 18 months after the Sinking of Jacinto. The mission was carried out by Marcus Fenix and his squadron made up of Dominic Santiago, Anya Stroud, Samantha Byrne, Dizzy Wallin and Jace Stratton in the search for fuel for their vehicles. The mission became more complicated with the discovery of a new threat to humans: Lambent Humans. History Prelude During the Attack on the Sovereign, Chairman Richard Prescott returned with the news that Adam Fenix was still alive and had a way to stop the Lambent and the Locust. After decoding A2897 at Anvil Gate, it was determined that to reach the island of Azura, they would need a submarine and fuel for it so a mission to the Imulsion refinery town of Mercy was undertaken. Search for Fuel Delta arrived at Mercy to find it empty which confused them as Dizzy told them that it was full of people recently and no one abandoned a fuel depot for no reason. With no fuel being fed to the pumps, Marcus, Anya, Sam and Dom went off looking for the switch to turn the Imulsion pipeline back on. Following the pipeline, Delta was shocked to find it rigged with three explosives which they quickly disarmed. After they disarmed the third explosive, an old man yelled at them not to by saying that there was some kind of epidemic and he did not want to turn into something, but he ran off before he could explain what he was talking about. Following the old man into the sewers, Delta found his body and began a cautious search for what killed him. Finding what appeared to be a Stranded woman crying, Delta went to help her only to find out to their horror that she turned Lambent. A massive wave of Lambent Humans attacked and Delta was forced to fight them off. Fighting through the waves of Formers, Delta reached the surface once again and warned Dizzy about the threat and they must find a way to prevent the Formers from escaping and spreading. While Dizzy understood, he warned them that they still needed the fuel for the submarine. Reaching the town hall, a Stranded called a warning out about more Formers and Delta by using a Vulcan Cannon to help and fight a massive wave of Formers off. Finally, with all of the Lambent dead, the Stranded man lowered a ladder and helped Delta into the town hall. Inside, the man explained that it started off as some kind of sickness that was worse than Rustlung and mutated the people into Formers. Before he could explain more, the Formers broke into the town hall and killed the Stranded and a sick friend of his. Delta fought the Formers off and fought their way to the church where the pipeline was rerouted to. While the others worked to get the pipeline working again, Dom visited his family's grave to say a final goodbye to his dead wife before helping Marcus reactivate the pipeline by giving him his commando knife to move a rusty lever. Marcus contacted Dizzy to let him know that they got the fuel moving again and fill the Imulsion tanker up. The rumbling of the pipeline attracted more Formers and Delta had to fight another massive wave off. With the Formers gone, Delta made their way through the caverns beneath the church to return to the fuel station. Along the way, Dizzy contacted Marcus to inform him that the fuel truck took too much damage and was leaking Imulsion. Without time to fix it, Marcus ordered Dizzy and Jace to abandon the tanker and get to the Packhorse. The Fuel Station Reaching a roof near the fuel station, Delta came under attack from the Savage Drones and Savage Boomers and are cutted off from Dizzy and Jace. Delta held the Savage Locust off at first, even as they scaled the roof, but the Formers started attacking from behind. As Delta dealt with them, the three Lambent Stalks appeared and released massive amounts of Lambent Drones. Delta did their best to hold the Locust and the Lambent off, but are severely outnumbered and came close to being overrun. An explosion dropped a bridge between the two rooftops, allowing most of Delta to escape to a different roof, but Dom was cutted off when another Stalk popped up in his way and destroyed the bridge. Running out of ammunition and with his friends in mortal danger, Dom spotted the fuel truck and came up with a plan. Ordering the rest of Delta to jump from the roof, Dom jumped himself, disconnected the cab of the truck from its tanks and drove off down a tunnel, causing Marcus to think that he was abandoning them and demand to know what he was doing. Dom ordered him to jump and turned around and drove straight into the fuel tanker, causing a massive explosion that killed him and destroyed everything around it as Delta moved to safety. The explosion destroyed the Stalks and most if not all of the Lambent and Locust forces. Any surviving Locust quickly retreated from the battlefield. Aftermath With the Locust and Lambent forces destroyed by Dom's sacrifice, Marcus desperately tried to reach his friend, but Anya prevented him, saving him from another explosion and telling him mournfully that it was too late and there was nothing that they could do to save Dom. Anya reminded him that Dom would want them to move on and rescue his father who could hold the key to ending the war. Marcus, seeing the truth about this agreed and Delta left Mercy to head to Char to try to get fuel there. Marcus was left devastated by Dom's sacrifice and this and the later death of his father left him wondering what he had left to live for. Behind the Scenes *The Mission to Mercy took place from Act 3, Chapter 3 through Act 3, Chapter 5 in Gears of War 3. *Gary Jules' song, "Mad World" played in the background during the result of the explosion from Dom's sacrifice. It was likely included to emphasize his death and feel the impact of Dom's death to Marcus and maybe the player as well. The same song was also used in the first Gears of War teaser trailer. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories